


You've still got me.

by martinnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little Drarry RP from a while back. It's a little OOC but aren't all RPs a littls OOC? Triggers for homophobia/homophobic comments and mentions of rape. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You've still got me.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drarry RP from a while back. It's a little OOC but aren't all RPs a littls OOC? Triggers for homophobia/homophobic comments and mentions of rape. Enjoy!

Harry walked hand in hand with Draco, taking in the fall colours surrounding them as they strolled through the park. It'd been a struggle, but he'd finally convinced Draco to come to a muggle city with him. He knew Draco would enjoy it if he gave it a shot. The smile on the blonde face was enough to confirm it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Harry commented smiling fondly up at his partner but he didn't get to hear his partner's response. 

"You're going to burn in hell." An arrogant couple on a bench nearby had called out. 

Harry immediately tried to turn him and Draco in another direction. Being gay wasn't a huge ordeal in the wizarding community and he wasn't sure if Draco knew how some muggles felt about it. They could be especially cruel about it. "Just ignore them," Harry said softly and placidly. 

"You're disgusting. That's right, walk away."

Draco's smile had disappeared within seconds. "They're talking to us? What– what are they talking about?" He asked frowning as he looked back at the coupe. He was confused. Could they tell he and Harry were wizards? He knew muggles used to dislike wizards, but he figured that there was no way for them to know anymore. 

Harry smiled uneasily, gripping Draco's hand tighter in an attempt to leave. "That's not what they're talking about," he murmured as the couple on the bench continued to spew hatred. 

"You are the type that had ruined this nation," the man cried.  
"God hates you!" the women shouted. 

"Please, let's just go," Harry begged, tugging on Draco's arm. 

"What are they talking about?" Draco repeated, his voice wavering. He didn't like this. Why was the couple even talking to them? What were they going to do? He could barely find it in himself to be angry, he was so upset and confused. He had been having such a nice time. 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Draco, I swear, I will tell you– later. But for the love of Merlin, please, don't respond. Just walk with me–"

The Word came out of nowhere. It flew from the man on the bench's lips as if he were commenting on a particularly rainy day. "You faggots don't belong here."

Harry froze, eyes going wide, trying to suppress the quiver coursing down his spine. No. Not that– I'm not– Dudley stop. His mind flashed with memories. "Draco," he all but whimpered. "Please, let's go."

Draco paused, recognising the way Harry's eyes widened and then went hazy, like he was remembering something. Now, he'd heard that word before; he'd heard some of the muggleborn students use it as an insult during school. But he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. And now, seeing Harry so hurt, his angry came back to him tenfold and he couldn't heed Harry's warning anymore. Maybe he just needed someone to show him that these people were just hateful idiots. Whatever they were mad about didn't matter. He turned around, letting go of his lover's hand. "Hey," he cried. "What's your problem? What makes you think you can talk to us like that?"

The lose of Draco's contact drew a broken sound from Harry's throat, but he did not move. 

The man on the bench, looked over the women, an eyebrow raised. He stood slowly, putting his hands in his pockets and sneered. "Listen, you bleach-blonde Abercrombie model, you are the essence of sin. Helen and I," he motion to the women, "have had to put up with your kind for year. We've tried to tell the people but they won't listen." He barked a harsh laugh. "It is no matter to me– I will enjoy watching you burn in hell."

Draco did his best not to look confused. How was being called a model an insult? He laughed coldly, looking at ease despite the discomfort he felt. "I'm a natural blonde, actually. No bleach," he informed them. 

Harry heard Draco's confused innocence and he smiled despite himself. 

The woman scoffed, rising as well. "You're a natural mistake too. Tell me, did your parents let you become this way? If my child were as queer as you, I would simply have to disown them, don't you agree, Richard?" The man nodded solemnly. 

Draco frowned deeply as he at last realised what their hatred was towards. Harry had, long ago, told him about people like this– homophobic jerks– and there was quite possibly no way to get to them. Maybe he'd use this opportunity to make Harry feel better. 

"Oh no! You've got it all wrong!" He called. "We're completely straight! Straightest guys I've ever met, wouldn't you agree, Harry?" He smirked at his partner and leant down to give him an obscene kiss on the cheek. 

Harry's face flushed pink. "Draco," he drawled, reaching to entangle his fingers with his partner's once more. "They're not gonna under–"

"You're about as straight as a circle!" The man shouted harshly. 

Harry jumped, squeezing Draco's hand as the sharp increase in volume frightened him. "Sorry," he murmured, too afraid to bring his voice above a soft mumble. 

Draco frowned, not understanding why Harry was becoming so upset. "Why're you so scared?" He asked bluntly. "It's not like they're going to hurt anyone. Except– maybe themselves. Maybe they're kneel over from excitement." He smirked, inflicting a similar tone of voice to how he would tease kids back at school. 

Harry shook his head softly and quickly, his unruly hair falling across his eyes. He didn't bother trying to tame it again as he spoke. "Maybe– maybe they won't." He cast a glance in the couple's direction; they seemed complacent for now, murmuring to themselves. He swallowed heavily. "But I know– people who will..." He trailed off, ashamed. Couldn't they discuss this somewhere private?

"Okay." Draco said uneasily. "I didn't think– didn't think it mattered that much," he said, tone falling back into one of confusion. He let Harry's hand go and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Let's go, now," he murmured, not looking at Harry as they turned. 

As they began to walk off, the couple had to get the last word in. "Have fun in hell, homos!" The man called and Harry shuddered but continued walking. 

After he and Draco were out of eyesight, he slumped into the pureblood. "Are you mad?" He asked. "At me?" He looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I just–" His lower lip quivered. _Not now, Potter. Suck it up._

Draco frowned. He really didn't get it. The couple had spewed insults relentlessly. And now Harry thought he was mad at him... He knew he's been right about coming to a muggle city. Muggles didn't make any sense; he hated being around them. "Don't apologise," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down at a picnic table nearby, defeated.

"You– you know about my cousin, Dudley right?" He asked, looking up at Draco. He swallowed. "You know how he wasn't always the nicest to me..."

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah." He sat down across from Harry, reaching put to take hold of his hand. 

Harry took comfort in Draco, finding the courage to finally tell. "When– when we were in year six, Dudley and his– friend, they– during the summer, they ruffled me up pretty badly. They–" He stopped, breathing deeply. "I told them no– asked– asked them to stop... But–" He stopped again, not wanting to own up, not want to admit that he, a _guy_ , got– He shook his head. "The entire time, they called me names. 'Faggot... cock-slut... gay-boy'." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "I never told anyone." He didn't look up. "Guys don't get raped–" His breath caught in his throat. "At least not by other guys. And– t-to hear... people like that say things..." His throat closed up, unable to go on. He shook his head again, eyes locked on the table, shame burning every fibre of him into a crisp. If he had just outrun them, if he had just just shouted for help, if he had just not "been asking for it", the list goes on and on. 

Draco's eyes widened. Fuck. He didn't know what to say, to do. He had no idea. It was a lot to wrap his head around. He didn't really think things like that happened. At least not because someone was gay. 

"I... That's awful, Harry. You– that's so awful. You've done so much for this world and you never get anything in return," Draco murmured, getting up to sit next to Harry. He went to put an arm around him, but paused. "Is it okay if I touch you right now?" Sometimes Draco was sensitive to things like that when he was panicky. He wasn't sure if Harry was too. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, a few unwanted tears slipping out, but he nodded anyway. After years of touch deprivation– he being too scared, too hurt to let anyone, even females lay a hand on him– Draco had come to show that a touch, a hug, a kiss weren't signs of violence. 

Draco frowned, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him close. "You wanna go home?" He asked softly. 

Harry nodded and gave Draco a small watery smile. "Thank you," he whispered. He shook his head. "I've been so scared to tell anyone. I only ever told Sirius... I've always expected reject or disgust."

"Why's that?" Draco asked, taking his hand and standing up to find a secluded spot to apparate home. 

Harry followed Draco. His eyebrows pulled in slightly. "I– it was my _fault_ ," he mumbled. "If I hadn't– they told me– I was asking for it." He shrugged and fell silent. He'd assumed everyone would react negatively; that's how they always do. "Besides," he continued meekly. "Who would believe me? Guys don't get raped..."

Draco paused. "What?" He turned around. "That doesn't make any sense. Do muggles say rubbish like that?" It would go along with all the other stuff they did. Honestly, he didn't understand why Harry wanted to come here so badly. 

Harry frowned. "Wizards say that too," he protested. "And not all muggles are bad– my mum for one..." He sighed, exhausted. 

Draco tilted his head. "Not any wizards I talk to." He paused disregarding Harry's comment about muggles. Sure, Mrs. Potter was lovely from the stories he'd heard; but he had to take in consideration her sister and the rest of Harry's relatives. And Dudley. It didn't matter. He'd been in this small town for a maximum of half an hour and he already knew he never wanted to come back. "If I told you I'd been raped, how would you react?" He asked, hoping Harry didn't actually believe this nonsense. 

Harry shook his head. "You're different," he started. "I'm different," he reprised. He didn't want to think about Draco being defiled like that; like he was. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, tugging at the edges of his jacket. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to think about this. He wanted to go home, go back to the manor, and down a glass of Firewhiskey. He wanted to apologise. He never wanted to come back to the muggle side of the earth, but he also wanted Draco to see that not all muggles were bad. He wanted to introduce him to Frisk, the barista at that one coffee shop who spoke in sign language or Cecil, the funny guy with the cool tattoos that hung around the radio station. 

Draco sighed, not saying anything. There wasn't anything to say. It wasn't as if he could make Harry see that he was right; people don't really change. Or, at least, because of other people. It had to be an internal decision. 

He walked into an empty alleyway. "I don't think anyone will see us if we apparate from here," he said, pulling out his wand. 

Harry didn't move from the mouth of the alley. He looked up, eyebrows drawn together, lips parted softly. "Are you– are you angry with– with me?" He asked, hurt. 

"No," Draco snapped. "I just want to go home." He grabbed Harry's hand and apparated to the manor without much warning. He knew he was being shitty and that he needed to be there for Harry, but he was doing the best he could. It wasn't going to be just one conversation to unlearn all the nonsense he'd taken to heart, and they'd both dealt with enough emotions for the day. 

Harry walked numbly into the manor, shrugging off his boots and coat at the door. He watched Draco warily. He had said he wasn't mad but he sure did seem mad. 

"I'm a– I'm going to go lay down for a while, okay?" He asked, wishing desperately Draco would come with, but knowing at the same time that the man needed space and time to process.

Draco followed suit, taking off his coat and shoes, but frowned at Harry's words. "Everything okay?" He asked. It wasn't, he just wanted to make sure things weren't more messed up than what was to be expected. "D'you want me to come with?" he added, feeling a bit guilty at his briskness with Harry.

Harry paused and then nodded. "Y-yeah. If you want– it would–" He swallowed. "It would make me feel b-better." He finished with a stutter. 

Draco sighed, wrapping an arm around Harry as they started for the bedroom. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm here," he murmured, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled sadly, nuzzling into Draco as they reached their shared bedroom and fell on the king sized bed. He curled up next to the blonde throwing an arm over his waist and hugging him like a pillow.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I dragged you into such an uncomfortable situation." He sighed. "I just wanted to show you the good side of humanity and all you experienced was the bad."

Draco shrugged. "Not your fault," he murmured. "I just.. We don't have to go back, do we?" He asked, frowning.

Harry sighed. "No, we don't. Not if it makes you uncomfortable. I just– I mean, we've been around awful wizards but we still like out community..." He shrugged defeated. "I thought I could show you the pleasant side of muggles."

Draco thought about it. "But I wanna be able to kiss you and stuff without worrying," he murmured.

Harry smiled to himself. "I know. And don't think that I don't want that as well." He nuzzled into Draco. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," he murmured quietly. "I love you more than anything." He smiled slightly, playing with Harry's hair. 

Harry grinned, chest swelling. Sure there were bad, hateful people, but at the end of the day, if he got to experience this, he could put all of the others behind him.


End file.
